<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>felt like home by mellonendoroid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685177">felt like home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellonendoroid/pseuds/mellonendoroid'>mellonendoroid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellonendoroid/pseuds/mellonendoroid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Killua!!” He shouted out, running over to Killua and embracing him in a hug.</p><p>Of all the times Killua had to blush, of course it had to be now. The hug was sudden, and definitely something that he should’ve expected from Gon, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t blush. “You know, I would like to be greeted with something that wasn’t a surprise hug."</p><p>“But I missed Killua a lotttt!”</p><p>Killua wrapped his arms around Gon. Gently, not fast and tight like Gon’s hug had been. “Missed you too, idiot.”</p><p>---</p><p>killua has a crush on gon and he's going to see him after they havent seen each other for like. ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>felt like home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alluka kept brushing the blue nail polish across every single one of Killua’s nails.</p><p>He would be travelling to Gon’s house for a week, and he couldn’t be any more excited about it. It had been ages since they had last seen each other in person.</p><p>“Are you all packed up for your trip, brother?” Alluka looked up at him for a quick moment.</p><p>Killua nodded. he packed everything he needed forever ago.</p><p>Alluka lifted the blush up and smiled over to her brother, “I’m sure Gon’s going to be really happy to see you again!”</p><p>“I’m happy to see him, too.”</p><p>Alluka was the only person that knew how much Killua loved Gon. “Of course you are!” She giggled, just a bit.</p><p>The brush was placed back into the nail polish bottle, which was close to empty by now. Alluka grabbed it and put it back onto her vanity.</p><p>Alluka sat back down on the ground, facing Killua once again. “Nanika wishes that things go well with Gon!”</p><p>A soft smile came across Killua’s face. “Thanks, Nanika,” His hand ran through Alluka’s hair, “I’ll tell you about everything when I get back home, okay?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Alluka nodded and smiled up to him. “I’ll see you then, brother!”</p><p>Killua left the room and slowly shut the door. He took a quick peek at Alluka before officially leaving, and she had already found a book to read.</p><p>He had to wonder what it must’ve been like for Alluka to spend basically all of her time in that room. It must’ve been so boring, with so little to do and there weren’t much people that came down to see her, aside from the butlers and Killua. Not like the butlers interacted with her for any reasons other than giving her food and water.</p><p>At least she was able to be happy, even when she was stuck in that little room for so long. Killua was very thankful for that.</p><p>The door was shut, leaving Alluka alone and locked up again. At least Killua wouldn’t leave her alone for too long this time.</p><p>His family must’ve been used to his ‘rebellion’ of constantly leaving the house. When Killua left, he just encountered Kikyou at the door.</p><p>“You can’t be gone for too long!”</p><p>Blue eyes shot up to give her a glare, and with that, she backed off. Killua always got annoyed by his mom, she was too overprotective and was always wary of connections he made outside of the house. So annoying. Killua sort of decided that all parents were annoying.</p><p>Now Killua had boarded on a ship, and on the way to Whale Island. On his way to see Gon.</p><p>As boring as the trip might’ve been, Killua had only enjoyed it because he knew the destination.</p><p>Whale Island was small, with a small amount of people that lived there. Sometimes visitors would stop by, but that was rare, and the island was so small that no ships would simply stop there on their own time.</p><p>Going to Gon’s house didn’t take long, and even if it did, Killua wouldn’t complain. The weather was especially nice today, with the sky close to having no clouds and the sun shining bright down onto the island grouds. </p><p>It must’ve been nice to live on an island, where there was so much space to explore and to be be able to be free outside. So much better than living in some dark mansion with strict parents and a manipulative brother. Living away from home would be such a dream.</p><p>Mito was outside the house and putting clothes onto the clothes line, and gon was next to her, helping her out with the task. Gon turned around, and the shirt in his hands dropped down onto the grass.</p><p>“Killua!!” He shouted out, running over to Killua and embracing him in a hug.</p><p>Of all the times Killua had to blush, of course it had to be now. The hug was sudden, and definitely something that he should’ve expected from Gon, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t blush. “You know, I would like to be greeted with something that wasn’t a surprise hug.”</p><p>“But I missed Killua a lotttt!”</p><p>Killua wrapped his arms around Gon. Gently, not fast and tight like Gon’s hug had been. “Missed you too, idiot.”</p><p>Mito picked the shirt off the ground, wiped off the few strands of grass on it, then hung it up to dry next to all of the other clothes. “It’s nice to see you again, Killua.”</p><p>“Oh, hey, Gon’s aunt…” He didn’t really know what to say. Talking to adults was… weird. Especially when it was someone related to Gon, because Killua didn’t want to be rude to any of Gon’s relatives, especially the person that raised him. That would ruin Killua’s chances with Gon by a landslide, and if Mito was related to Gon and Ging Freecs, she probably wasn’t too weak.</p><p>“Here, let’s go inside and I’ll get you boys something to eat.”</p><p>Abe was pulling out a tray of cookies and placing them down onto the kitchen counter. She smiled over to the three that entered threw the door, one that felt soft and welcoming.</p><p>Just like Mito, Abe was another one of those weird cases. He didn’t call her ancient like he did with Bisky or Leorio (even though Leorio wasn’t even close to old).</p><p>“You made cookies?” Gon ran over to the tray, but Mito held them back.</p><p>Mito warned, “They’re still hot, you know!” She pointed over to the kitchen table, “You and Killua can go sit down for now, your great-grandma and I will get everything ready for now.”</p><p>“Did she make those chocolate chip ones again?” Killua asked.</p><p>“Mhm!” Gon nodded, “You like those a lot, don’t you?”</p><p>Killua grinned. “Duh.” He liked sweet things, especially chocolate, and he liked Mtio's cooking a lot. It would make sense that he'd like the cookies she had made.</p><p>Two plates of cookies and two glasses of milk were placed down in front of the boys. </p><p>“Uh, thanks.” Killua thanked before dunking one of the cookies into the glass of milk.</p><p>“No problem,” Mito replied.</p><p>Something about homemade cookies made Killua feel soft and fuzzy inside. His parents would never think of doing anything like this. Not to mention that the cookies Mito baked were even better than he imagined them to be.</p><p>“You know, Gon’s been very excited about seeing you, he missed you a lot,” Mito spoke, “He talks about you all the time, and lately he's been talking about how excited he's been to see you today.”</p><p>Killua’s cheeks went pink. He was excited to see Gon, definitely, but there was something so special to hearing that Gon really wanted to see him, and the fact that Gon had been telling Mito all about his excitement for the day.</p><p>Really, how did Killua get so lucky to have someone like Gon in his life?</p><p>Until the evening, Gon and Killua ran around the island and explored some of the areas. It was something that the both of them had already done a few times, but there was no harm in doing it again.</p><p>Mito had already prepared dinner by the time they had gotten back home, and Killua watched as the other three at the table participated in a prayer before eating. He still couldn’t really understand why they did it, but he didn’t eat until they were finished this time at least.</p><p>After dinner, Killua and Gon took their showers, then stayed in Gon’s room for the rest of the night.</p><p>“Geez, there’s a whole lot of stickers on that sheet.” Killua watched as Gon took off each light-in-the-dark star sticker and stuck each one to the ceiling. </p><p>Gon grinned it off, “Yeah, but they’ll look pretty!” He added, “You have to enjoy the ride to the destination.”</p><p>That was probably something his stupid dad said or whatever. “Yeah, but won’t it annoy you when you're trying to sleep?”</p><p>“They’re not that bright!” Gon laughed, just a bit. He was probably right, and Killua didn't think some stickers could manage to be all that bright.</p><p>“Here, I’ll help you with them.” Killua took some of the stickers off the sheet and plastered them up onto the ceiling.</p><p>Gon stopped, promptly out of nowhere, and sort of just watched as Killua stuck the stickers on the ceiling.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?” Maybe Killua was just a bit flustered to have Gon watching him like that.</p><p>“Did you paint your nails?” </p><p>“My sister painted them for me,” Killua replied. How did Gon even get the idea that Alluka's amazing job could be done by someone like Killua?</p><p>Gon gave him a smile. “They look nice! The colour goes nice with your eyes.”</p><p>Sometimes Killua wondered if Gon could read his mind to know what would make Killua a flustered mess, because that comment alone was enough to make Killua’s face go red.</p><p>“You can’t… You can’t just say those things!!” Killua pressed his finger against Gon’s forehead, luckily he didn’t have any stickers in his hand, “It’s… It’s embarrassing!”</p><p>“It was just the truth,” Gon looked over at him with confused eyes, “And I don’t think you should be embarrassed to have pretty eyes!”</p><p>Gon called his eyes pretty, that was the word he chose out of the thousands of other words there were in the world. It would be impossible for Killua’s heart not to burst after hearing that.</p><p>“They’re just… Just normal blue eyes.”</p><p>“Well, they’re pretty, no matter how many people in the world have blue eyes!” Ever so positive and stubborn, that was Gon for him.</p><p>Killua and Gon continued sticking stickers up onto the ceiling, until Mito came in maybe fifteen minutes later.</p><p>“You boys need to be going to bed soon!” She reminded, “Kids your age need to get lots of sleep at night, and I know neither of you would want to sleep the day away.”</p><p>“Just let Killua and I finish this last sheet?” Gon asked, his hazel eyes shooting towards his aunt, “It won’t take us too long! Pleaseeee?”</p><p>“You're sticking those onto the ceiling? Above your bed?” Mito worried, “Then the glow from them will make it harder for you to sleep.”</p><p>Killua grinned over to Gon, “That’s what I told him.”</p><p>“I don’t think they’ll be all that bright, and I can just take them down if they are!”</p><p>He was pretty right. Besides, Gon had probably slept in conditions a lot worse than having a few glow-in-the-dark stickers above him. After all, he was a Hunter that had been through so much more than any kid his age ever needed to.</p><p>“Alright, as long as you're able to sleep, they’re fine up there,” Mito accepted.</p><p>“Thanks, Aunt Mito!”</p><p>Mito gave a soft smile to the two, “I’ll see you two in the morning. Make sure not to sleep in too late so you can eat breakfast when it’s warm, alright? Good night.” With that said, she left the room.</p><p>Within a few minutes, the last sticker sheet of stars, planets, and constellations was stuck up next to all of the other stickers on the ceiling. </p><p>Gon looked up and gave a thumbs up over to Killua, “We did a good job!”</p><p>The light was still on, so the stickers hadn’t been able to glow just yet. </p><p>“Yeah, they look cool.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see what they look like in the dark!” Exclaimed Gon.</p><p>Killua looked down at the ground, “Where am I sleeping?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“There’s nowhere for me to sleep, and I am not sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>Gon suggested, “Well, you can just share my bed with me.”</p><p>As much as Killua would like to do that, because Gon’s bed was somewhat comfortable and sharing a bed with the boy he liked would be such a romantic cliche, it wasn’t all that good of an idea, even if Killua wanted to wake up cuddling Gon when he was unaware of it overnight.</p><p>“Your bed can only fit one person, idiot.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if we try hard enough it can fit both of us!” Gon insisted, “I mean, there might not be much space but I don’t think you’d mind?”</p><p>Killua jumped off of the bed. “I’ll just ask Mito for something.” With that, he left the room and ran down the hall. At least it was a good way to get Gon not to see the blush on his face, because really, Killua didn't know how he would ever be able to survive a whole night of sleeping so closely to Gon (in a positive way).</p><p>Mito was in the kitchen, cleaning some dishes that were most likely from this evening’s dinner. She must’ve heard Killua’s footsteps, because she looked at him soon after he entered the room.</p><p>“Is there anything you need, Killua?”</p><p>“I don't know where to sleep, uh, do you have any ideas?” Shit, that was so awkward. Probably less awkward than sharing a bed with Gon would be.</p><p>“Well, you're definitely not sleeping on the couch, your back will feel terrible in the morning,” Mito explained, “But I should have some extra futons somewhere around here…”</p><p>As Mito searched a closet, she decided to talk to Killua. “Is there anything specific you want for breakfast tomorrow?”</p><p>“Whatever’s fine.” Killua didn’t want to be some annoying guest to Mito. He didn’t think he’d be, Mito was just too nice, but he didn’t want to be demanding of her.</p><p>She rolled a futon out, and handed it over to Killua. “Is this fine?”</p><p>Killua grabbed onto it, “Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>“Your nails look nice,” Mito complimented, “Do you paint them yourself?”</p><p>“Nah, my sister always does it for me.”</p><p>“She must be nice,” Mito was right, Alluka is nice, “Speaking of your sister, you’ve never told me much about your family. What are they like?”</p><p>Well, shit. Mito didn’t even know that Killua was a wanted assassin, let alone his whole entire family. Mito probably wouldn’t care, because Killua was Gon’s friend and because of how nice she was, but she couldn’t possibly feel safe around an assassin.</p><p>And it wasn’t even just that his family was full of criminals. There was Illumi’s manipulating, Kikyou’s overprotectiveness, Milluki’s torturing… The Zoldyck family wasn’t like the families in child cartoons and picture books, it was far from that. He didn't want Mito to worry because Alluka was really the only good person in that family full of demons.</p><p>“They’re… nice. Sort of strict, but nice.” Killua hoped he didn’t take too long to answer, because it would look weird if he did. Concerning, even. If he had a loving family, it wouldn’t take a second to think of how to respond.</p><p>He probably did take too long, judging by Mito’s sympathetic smile. “If you ever need anything, I’ll always be here for you.” </p><p>She didn’t know anything, and Killua would rather keep it that way. “They’re fine, really.”</p><p>Mito dropped the family topic. Killua was sure she still thought his family was abusive, which they were, but he didn’t want to say anything else about his family. She didn't need to worry. Killua didn't want Mito worrying about him when that was the last thing she needed to do.</p><p>“Make sure to get a good night’s sleep, okay?” Mito reminded.</p><p>“I will.” And back into Gon’s room it was.</p><p>Gon was already asleep in his bed. The stickers above him weren’t that bright, they barely even glowed. It seemed like a stretch to call them glow-in-the-dark stickers. All that mattered about those not-glow-in-the-dark stickers were that Gon liked them.</p><p>Killua threw his borrowed futon down onto the ground, close to Gon’s bed but not right next to it. He didn’t want to be the ground if Gon fell off his bed when he was sleeping or something.</p><p>The futon wasn’t near as comfortable as Killua’s expensive bed back at home was, but sleeping in a safe home gave Killua a better night’s sleep than he had in a long time.</p><p>The curtains were opened when Killua woke up, but if he could recall things correctly, the curtains were opened last night and Killua hadn’t bothered to close them when he went back into the room.</p><p>Gon was sitting upright on his bed, and when Killua slowly began to lift himself off the futon, Gon smiled over to him.</p><p>“You're up!!” He exclaimed. “You got up really late.”</p><p>“You just think that because you're such an early bird.” Killua retorted.</p><p>“It’s already ten in the morning, and I think Aunt Mito finished making breakfast a while ago.”</p><p>“If she finished making breakfast already, why are you just sitting in here with me, and why didn’t you wake me up to eat?”</p><p>Gon’s response made Killua blush, “Because I didn’t want to wake you up, I wanted to make sure Killua was able to get enough sleep!” He added, “And I care about you more than some food.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter to me, I can go days without sleeping anyways…” Killua always wiped off Gon’s sweet comments with sarcastic comments or comments that went against whatever Gon said, and it was probably just something he did to make it look like he totally wasn’t head over heels for his best friend.</p><p>Gon playfully teased, “You're blushing.”</p><p>“Well, it’s hot here, you live on an island.” Killua got up and walked over to the door. “Let’s go eat breakfast before it gets cold.”</p><p>Most of the trip was filled with Gon and Killua running around the island, sometimes going out to the stores or exploring forests and caves. Mito kept making delicious breakfasts for Killua to wake up to, and there was always a meal ready at the table when Gon and Killua came back for the night.</p><p>It was fun, really fun. Although, Killua was sure he could enjoy anything with Gon. He could stare at a wall for hours but he’d like it somehow if Gon was sitting right next to him.</p><p>The end of the trip had came far too soon. It didn’t even feel like Killua was at that island for a whole week, maybe time really does fly by when you're having fun.</p><p>Gon gave Killua one last hug before he left. “Bye, Killua! Call me when you get back home!”</p><p>The touch made him blush. “Of course I will.”</p><p>Gon and Mito waved goodbye as Killua walked off, until he reached the point where he was just a spot in their view.</p><p>Going back home was terrible. Killua loved staying over at Whale Island, even though he felt like he never fit in. All of the people were so nice there, and the environment was much more relaxing than his house would ever be. And most importantly of all, Gon was there.</p><p>Killua looked back down at his nails. Some of the polish had chipped off, but overall it was in peak condition. He didn’t expect it to be perfect when he had done so much with Gon, anyways.</p><p>He followed Silva down underground to Alluka. Going over the same old wishing rules, even though Killua didn’t even go down to see her because of that. Really, she was more than just Nanika’s wish-granting, but Killua knew there’d never be a day where his family saw Alluka as human.</p><p>Even though she was always stuck in that room, she still greeted Killua with a smile and bright eyes. </p><p>“Brother!” she blurted, “How did the trip with Gon go?”</p><p>Killua returned the smile back to her, “it went really good.”</p><p>Alluka giggled as she asked, “Did he like your nails?”</p><p>Killua’s face went red as he traced the memory again. “Yeah, he did…”</p><p>“You're blushing!” Alluka pointed out.</p><p>“S-So what if I am?” He scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>“You like him a lot!” Alluka added.</p><p>Killua smiled at that a little. “Yeah…”</p><p>“Why don’t you tell him?”</p><p>“Because I don't know if he feels the same way, what if he thinks I’m weird? What if he doesn’t like me back and he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?”</p><p>“Brother, I promise it’ll be okay,” Alluka assured, “I think you’ve spent more time with Gon than anyone else! He must like you if he wants to spend so much time with you.”</p><p>Killua hoped that was true. </p><p>Alluka requested, “Can you tell me about the week?” </p><p>“It’s gonna be long,” Killua sat down on the floor, “but sure.”</p><p>“That’s okay!” Alluka sat down on the ground across from him.</p><p>Killua made sure to tell her about a majority of the things, like going around the island everyday with Gon or sticking the space-themed stickers onto the ceiling of Gon’s room. The good parts of the trip, basically, which was almost everything.</p><p>“That sounds fun!” Alluka smiled, “It’d be really fun to travel with him. Are you going to see him again soon?”</p><p>“I don't know, I just came back after being away for a week. Illumi and mom get mad whenever I leave, so.”</p><p>Alluka reminded, “Gon makes you really happy, though, you should really go see him again soon!”</p><p>She was right. Killua did get really happy whenever he got to see Gon, and he couldn't wait for the day that he got to see Gon again.</p><p>After about a month, Killua decided to see Gon again. That one week he spent with him left Killua yearning to be able to see Gon in-person and be able to stay at Whale Island, even if it’d only last for a week.</p><p>He was sitting down on the floor of Alluka’s room, and she was painting his nails again, with the same exact blue nail polish she had used last time.</p><p>“I think you should try telling him how you feel this time!” Alluka put the nail polish off to the side, “And let those dry for a bit.”</p><p>Killua sighed out, “Really?” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to ever tell Gon his feelings- He was just scared of doing it. If Gon didn’t return the feelings, and if he didn’t want to be around Killua anymore if he confessed, then Killua would’ve lost his best and only friend.</p><p>“Really.” Alluka repeated, sounding much more confident in her word than Killua did.</p><p>While Killua was on a ship on his way to Whale Island, Gon was helping Mito get a few things ready before he went to see Killua at the dock. That was his idea to greet Killua with a surprise, because Gon thought it’d be a chance to see Killua blush somehow. He was so cute when he blushed.</p><p>Honestly, Gon thought everything about Killua was really cute. His hair was fluffy, his eyes were pretty, and he was the best friend Gon could ever ask for. But Gon was sure Killua was just a friend, nothing else, right? </p><p>So what was just talking and making a cake with Mito turned into Gon becoming silent with the idea of having a crush on his best friend filling up in his mind.</p><p>“Gon?” Mito set the cake frosting down onto the counter. “What’s wrong? You just went from talking a lot to not saying anything at all.”</p><p>“Oh, nothing. I’m just thinking about how excited I am to see Killua again!” He was excited to see Killua, that was the truth, but Gon wasn’t really thinking about that at all.</p><p>Mito nodded and went back to frosting. “He should be getting here soon, do you think you should head to the dock?”</p><p>Gon responded, “I wanna finish the cake with you first!”</p><p>“Alright, after we finish decorating this you can head down to the dock.” She smiled over to Gon, “Is that good with you?”</p><p>“Mhm!” Gon couldn’t be any more excited.</p><p>He sprinkled some sprinkles down all over onto the cake, then closed the container and put it down. </p><p>“I’m going to the dock to get Killua! I’ll be back soon!”</p><p>Mito looked out the window to watch Gon as he walked down the path and into the village, on his way to the dock.</p><p>She smiled to herself. As long as Gon was happy to have a friend, that was enough to keep her happy.</p><p>“Killua!!” Gon shouted out when he saw Killua step off the boat.<br/>
Killua was taken aback, because the last thing he was expecting was to see Gon waiting for him at the dock. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I came to pick you up! I wanted to surprise you!”</p><p>“Well, you surprised me for sure.”</p><p>Gon laughed. “Let’s go back to my house! Aunt Mito made a cake for us.”</p><p>“What flavour?”</p><p>“Your favourite, chocolate!” </p><p>Killua blushed, and Gon was glad to see him blush at one point, “Did you make a chocolate cake just for me?”</p><p>“Sort of, but I’ll be having some, too!”</p><p>“Nuh-uh!” Killua joked.</p><p>“Whoever gets there first gets to have more of the cake!” Gon shouted as he started running off back home.</p><p>Killua ran after him, “You should’ve told me that earlier!”</p><p>“It looks like I’m getting more cake,” Gon turned around and smiled back to Killua.</p><p>While Gon did end up getting to the house first, he let Killua have a larger slice because he knew how much Killua liked sweets, and he didn’t really care about how much cake he got anyways.</p><p>It wasn’t too long until dinner time arrived, time passed by faster when Killua was with Gon anyways. </p><p>After eating dinner, Killua and Gon were back in Gon’s room. Killua was sitting up against Gon’s bed and playing a videogame, and Gon was sitting on the bed doing whatever.</p><p>“Do you think it’s too late to go out?” Gon asked.</p><p>The sky was already almost fully black, there were probably some dangerous animals out and it’d be impossible to navigate the area without some sort of light. Killua knew neither of those things would phase Gon at all, though.</p><p>“Not for you.” The way Killua said it made it seem like a joke, but it was probably more the truth.</p><p>“Then let’s go out!” Gon grabbed onto Killua’s hands, and Killua just hoped Gon wasn’t paying attention to his face at all, “Let’s go to our area!”</p><p>Gon ran out of his room, his hands still holding onto Killua’s </p><p>“Don’t stay out too late!” Mito requested, “It’s already late enough.”</p><p>“We won’t!” Gon waved goodbye, and they were out of the door.</p><p>Gon still held onto Killua’s hand even when they were running through the grass, and considering what a touchy person Gon was, it wasn’t something that should’ve surprised Killua at all. But Gon was his crush, so not blushing would basically be impossible.</p><p>After running through small forests, from dirt to sand to grass, they were sitting at a cliff. The cliff they’d always sit on near the ocean, with bushes and a campfire in between them, was one of Killua’s favourite places ever. It was his and Gon’s own special place. He wondered if anyone else even knew about it. This island was small, it surely couldn’t be that hard to explore it all. Still, he considered it to be a place that was his and Gon's, no matter how many people might've came here.</p><p>“Aunt Mito’s gonna want me back home soon…” Gon almost whined the sentence out. “It is pretty dark, but I reallyyyy don’t feel like going back home yet.”</p><p>Killua never felt like going back home. He didn’t want his time with Gon to ever end.</p><p>“Hey, Killua?” Gon asked. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you maybe… like anyone?”</p><p>Killua blushed. “What? N-No! What does it matter to you?”</p><p>“I like someone,” Gon smiled. He liked Killua, but he didn’t need to tell him that yet.</p><p>“Who?” </p><p>Gon giggled, “Tell me your crush first?”</p><p>“No way!”</p><p>“Fine, let’s play rock paper scissors to solve it.” Gon held out a hand, “Ready?”</p><p>The two chanted, “Rock, paper, scissors-”</p><p>Killua’s hand was in a fist, while Gon’s was placed flat out.</p><p>“Fine…” Killua looked down and scratched his neck, “You.”</p><p>“Killua, I thought you were supposed to say who you liked!”</p><p>“I like you!” KIllua didn’t mean to shout that, and it wasn’t until after he said it that he realized what he had just said. </p><p>Gon looked over to Killua with wide eyes, “Wait, really?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know you don’t like me back and think I’m weird for falling in love with my best friend, but you’ve been nicer to me than anyone else ever have and I think meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me-”</p><p>“I was going to say that I liked you, too!” Gon interrupted, “I don’t think you're weird for falling in love with me, because I fell in love with my best friend, too.”</p><p>Killua grinned and blushed, laughing just a little. “That’s so cheesy.”</p><p>“But it’s the truth.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean it can’t be cheesy.”</p><p>Gon asked, “So are we dating now?”</p><p>“Uh, sure.” That was all that Killua could ever dream of, even if the idea of it felt a bit awkward.</p><p>Gon grabbed onto Killua’s hand, “I can’t wait to tell Aunt Mito!”</p><p>Killua, for once, wasn’t a mess just because Gon grabbed onto his hand.</p><p>He leaned over to Gon and kissed his cheek. “Love you, boyfriend.” Even though the last word was said in a playful manner, Killua meant the first two with all of his heart.</p><p>“I actually took you here tonight because I wanted to confess, but it looked like you were the one to do that.” Gon commented.</p><p>“Well, can we go back now?” Killua requested, “I’m getting tired, and I bet your aunt will get pissed if we get home any later.”</p><p>“Sure, we can go.”</p><p>They went back to Gon’s house, hand in hand.</p><p>Mito was finishing up with cleaning up the kitchen when she saw Killua and Gon walk in, hands locked together and too busy in a conversation to pay any attention to her.</p><p>The sight made her smile. She was glad to know that Gon found someone he loved.</p><p>Another full week over at Gon’s house had passed by, just as quick as it had last time.</p><p>A lot more of the nail polish had chipped off of Killua’s fingers than last time. He supposed he was sort of responsible for it, since he had picked a majority of it off when he was bored. </p><p>Being with Gon that night made Killua realize that people in the world really did like him for who he was. not in the messed up way that Illumi loved him, but actual love. Even if Gon and Alluka were the only people in this world that really did love Killua, that was okay. That was enough love to keep Killua happy.</p><p>“Bye, Killua!” Gon gave Killua a hug with a kiss on the cheek this time, “Call me when you get home!”</p><p>Even if they were dating now, Killua would still blush at every single hug that Gon gave him. “You know that I will.”</p><p>Mito smiled at that. There was just something so special about seeing the boy she raised for her whole life find someone to love.</p><p>“Please get home safe, Killua.” Mito gave Killua a soft smile, one that felt like a smile a mom would give her son.</p><p>Mito was another person in this world that liked Killua for who he was. Maybe not in the loving way that Gon did, or the normal sibling way that Alluka did, but it was nothing like Illumi or the rest of his family. So a good thing.</p><p>Going back home felt even worse this time. Partners and friends were two very different things, even though Killua didn’t know how much different it felt to have Gon as his boyfriend instead of his best friend.</p><p>And there wasn’t too much that could make going back home any better. Going back home just meant to being in the same old Zoldyck mansion, back to living with the bizarre assassins that Killua didn’t even know how he called family (besides Alluka, of course).</p><p>Still, at least there was one good thing about living there.</p><p>He couldn’t wait to tell Alluka about everything that had happened. At least Killua knew that she'd be so happy for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading!! i hope it was okay uhghhh i had to write this bc ive been thinking abt killugon soooo much i think theyre so cute &lt;3 follow me on ig/twt if u want @mellonendoroid</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>